Vanguard Univerisity
by Dragonic Lilac Fire
Summary: A girl named faith enters to Fukuhara University. She is with her best friend Markus. We will see the adventures of Faith as she discovers who she really is and why she is peril. Warning: Blood and Link Joker may be present in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Fukuhara Cardfight Academy**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Cardfight Vanguard and my new original characters. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards if I re use any from the anime. I also have my original clans and cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Feel yourself in the story. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. The story takes place 5 years after Cardfight Vanguard G. Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren and Asaka and Kourin are 36 years old now. Aichi, Naoki, Shingo are 34 years old. Tetsu is 38 years old. Their children are aged ten to thirteen and if you ask yes they got married after High school. (**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Even the characters but if I did. Miwa will be the leader of Narukami not Kai and Aichi would have been a girl not a boy. Kourin would be a boy and he would fight Kai for Aichi in the legion mate.**)

**Welcome to Vanguard Academy**

We see Ren Suzugamori, Tetsu Shinjo, Asaka Narumi-Suzugamori, Misaki Tokura-Miwa, Taishi Miwa, Aichi Sendo, Kourin Tatsunagi-Sendo, Kamui Katsuragi, Emi Sendo-Katsuragi and Toshiki Kai in the office of The President. Ren is president of the school. Asaka is the Vice President. Tetsu is the personal secretary of Ren. Misaki, Aichi, Kai and Ren are the four head masters of the dorms. Misaki is the head master of the girl's dorm named Amaterasu Sun. The uniform for this dorm is the female fukuhara design but the tie is colored violet. Only female students with skills equal to the male students in Dragonic Overlord dorm stay here and the deck used are Genesis and Oracle Think Tank. Kai is the head master of the Dragonic Overlord dorm and Miwa Taishi is the secretary of Kai and Misaki. The uniform of the dorm is the male fukuhara uniform but the tie is colored Green. Students here are purely boys with Kagero and Narukami decks. Aichi is the head master of the Blaster Blade Liberator dorm. This dorm is the place for the new, transferring and good students. The decks given to new students are Royal Paladins but for student in this level they use Royal Paladin and Gold Paladins. The uniform of this dorm is the fukuhara uniform for both male and female but the tie is colored royal blue. We see the new batch of incoming students for the first year enters the examination room. Ren Suzugamori is the head master of Mordred Revengers dorm. This is where the top and best students gather. This is the place of the Vanguard King and Queen of the school. Students with the best skills are the name title "Vanguards". The head masters and teachers of the dorms watch the new students for the observation deck of the Blaster Blade Liberator dorm.

A particular student caught their eye. This female student is five feet and three inches tall. She has straight hair but her bangs went to the right of her face. This student's hair color is Chocolate brown and her eye color is light brown. She was the student that has a clan just for her. This particular student has one of the new clans in Cray, its name Angel Paladins. Her name is Faith Mendoza. She is with her friend, Markus Dela Cruz. Markus is five feet and seven inches tall. His hairdo was like that of Akatsuki Koujo. Markus wears glasses. His glasses are oval shaped lenses. His hair and eyes are colored blue but his eyes are similar to that of Shingo's eyes by shape. Markus has a Royal Paladin deck. Markus and Faith are fans of both Asteroid and Q4. They asked their parents if they could study in this school. Their parents agreed but the school is not a place for fun and games. Miwa and Kourin went to the students. The students listened to the directions for the entrance exams.

"Students did you receive your Decks?" said Kourin as she looks at every candidate in the room. Miwa cleared his voice.

"Alright Boys to my right and Girls to Sendo-san," said Miwa as the students went to the respective areas.

"Good luck Markus," said Faith as Markus wished Faith good-luck too.

Miwa and Kourin lead the two groups to a cardfight simulator. We see only two pillars in the room. The pillars are as tall as a table. The students where astounded with the room. Kourin and Miwa asked the students to get out as the entrance exams were about to begin. Kourin and Miwa looked at the students.

"Students what you saw is the Cray System. This room allows you to fight with your opponent," said Kourin as Miwa smiled.

"You students also get to ride the cards. It isn't that great," said Miwa as the students got excited. Kourin clears her voice.

"Students will receive a pair of Virtual shades. These special glasses will show you my dear students. How you and your opponent are doing in the fight," said Kourin as Markus and Faith look at the glasses. Markus asked a question.

"Excuse me Sendo-san and Miwa-san but how can i cardfight with my glasses off?" said Markus as Miwa went to the boy. "Let me fix that kid"

"Thank you very much Miwa-san," said Markus as he wore the shades.

"We are here. We are going to enter this school together," said Faith and Markus. Students waited for the first pair to start the exams.

**(FLASHBACK OF FAITH AND MARKUS about the international tournament)**

Faith went to Markus's house to watch the tournament. They are only seven years old back then. The tournament focused on the match between Toshiki Kai and Aichi Sendo. Kai is a member of Team Asteroid. The score is one all. Aichi and Kai is the last match of the day, Ren fought against Kamui in the first match. Ren clamed the first victory for Asteroid as Misaki and Asaka fought in the second round. Misaki scored one for Q4 as the tension heats up. We see the last fight, Kai and Aichi in the showdown of a lifetime. The audience, MC Miya and Dr. O are on the edge of their seats.

"Final turn," said Kai as the audience yelled, "THE Toshiki Kai called Final Turn" and "Aichi will win this"

"Bring it Kai," said Aichi as Ren smiled. Misaki, Asaka and Kamui watched the fight. Faith and Markus watched as Aichi and Kai attack and guarded each other. The fight was epic.

"This is so o amazing. I cannot remember the last time we had a fight of this," said Dr. O as the audience cheered. Kai was in his fiery final turn mode as Aichi braced for the full assault form Kai.

"Look a perfect guard by Sendo Aichi," said MC Miya as Aichi said, "Guard with Seeker, Plume Wall Angel" Kai declared the end of his turn.

"I want to be as good as Aichi Sendo," said Markus as he held his Royal Paladin Deck. Faith looks at Toshiki Kai.

"I wonder could he be on of my… No impossible," said Faith as she wondered who called that day before she went to Markus's house.

Earlier in the house Faith left, her stepmother received a call from the house phone. Faith was an adopted child by her foster mother, Mrs. Christina Mendoza. She is a friend of their mother.

"Hello?" said Mrs. Mendoza as Faith was in front of the door. "Mom I am going to Markus's house then we are at Card Capital 2. I will be home before dinner"

"Sure sweety," said Mrs. Mendoza as she was talking to a man on the phone.

"We want the girl. Hand her over!" said the mystery man. Mrs. Mendoza placed the phone down after she said, "Stop torturing us!"

Faith lives with her mother until Faith turned fourteen years old. Faith lost her stepmother in a ship accident. Faith wondered who are her real patents and why did they gave her to an orphanage. Faith hopes to find out the truth about herself and the death threats to her life.

**(END OF FLASHBACK OF FAITH AND MARKUS about the international tournament)**

Garnet and Joseph went inside the room. The student placed their decks in the pillars. The pillar showed a slot to place your decks inside as the players placed their decks and waited for the signal to start. Kourin activate the Cray System with the special card key. We see a key that in a shaped like a vanguard circle. Kourin placed the key in a scanner as Garnet and Joseph saw their vanguard circle on their feet. Garnet's Vanguard Circle is colored Red violet while Joseph's Vanguard Circle is colored cream.

"Now Ready Set Duel!" said Kourin as Garnet and Joseph look at each other.

"Cray Time Start," said Garnet and Joseph, as the battlefield is the Nova Grappler's Area. Tall concrete and metal buildings stood around the fighters. (Let us get fight plays in the background of the fight as Garnet takes her match Copyright of Cardfight Vanguard)

"I will go first. My starter is Flag wilder, Nicolas," said Joseph as he rides the unit. Garnet rides to her starter.

"Stand Up The Vanguard. My Starter is Witch of Hexes and Curse dolls, Luna," said Garnet as Joseph looks at Garnet.

(Witch of Hexes and Curse dolls, Luna is also a pioneer unit. Sheld is 10000. Power is 5000. This unit is a Witch with a stray doll on her right hand and a pin on her left. Card Quote:"with this pin, I can end your life. Do you want to try it? Come on just one prick" ACT R: When this unit boost a Stride unit this gets additional 6000 power and after boosting this goes back to your hand)

(Flag wilder Nicolas is a pioneer unit. Shield is 10000. Power is 4000. This unit looks like dream painter but it holds the Flag of United Sanctuary, Card Quote: "Make Way for the Heroes! Make way" ACT R: [counter blast one and place in the soul] When your Vanguard performed Legion, you can do a Stride with out discarding your hand of a grade 3 unit or greater)

"Alright all set. You can fight now," said Miwa as he told Markus good-luck. Markus thanked Miwa. Miwa and Kourin spoke through the intercom.

"First up for the boys, Joseph Ishida," said Miwa as he told Markus to fallow him to the room. Kourin called a name, "Garnet Suzugamori, your opponent is Joseph"

Joseph looks like Naoki but his hair is brown and yellow. Joseph is Naoki's son after all. Garnet is also a candidate with her own clan like Faith but she does not use it in weaklings. She is the child of Ren and Asaka. As the first-born, she inherited her smarts form Asaka and her dark blue hair and Ren wine eyes are her unique features but she looks more like female Ren with a ponytail. Garnet looks at Kourin. Her parents taught her everything she knows about the card game but she wanted a rival. Garnet grew up watching her father Ren and her Uncle Toshiki Kai's cardfight as they faced each other as the European Vanguard Circuit. This led to her ambition to have a friend and rival. Faith and Markus look at the monitor.

Garnet smiled as Miwa and Kourin said "The Blood Red Witch" The student look at the two teachers as comments entered the air.

"The Blood Red Witch is Garnet Suzugamori"

"Suzugamori isn't that the name of the founder of the school?"

"Yeah it is. She is also the assassin's daughter?"

"Man, I hate this. I will enter next year…." Some student with drew for the exam.

"She has another name…"

"The Red Rose of death"

"She is one of the six roses"

"No way THE Six roses of Fukuhara"

Garnet was also one of the national high champions. Like her father, Garnet Suzugamori has her own team called Six Roses. The team is composed of the six children of the legendary teams Q4 and Asteroid. The rumors about six Roses being students in the school spread for student to student.

"The six roses are Garnet Suzugamori, the leader (The Rose of Blood or more commonly called Death Rose), Senta and Rinchi Sendo (The Twin Rose of the Paladin knights), Mikura Miwa (The Goddess of Lilac Rose) and Yoshi Kai and Toshiki Kai Jr. (The Twin Crimson Dragons of the Rose of Flames)" said another student. Miwa and Kourin knew that some or all students would be scared to face one of the six roses.

"Rose of Blood?" said Markus, as he grew scared. Faith watched the match on screen. Garnet's play style was like of her father's shadow paladins combined with her mother tricks of the pale moon.

**The cardfight begins as Garnet: Cards at hand: five, Damage: zero; Joseph: Cards at hand: five; Damage: zero **

**Joseph's turn:**

"Stand and Draw," said Joseph as he drew little sage Marron. He adds the card to his hand. Joseph looks at Garnet.

"I need to win this," said Joseph, as he wanted to be a pro like his old man. Naoki became a pro player. He was the last member of Q4 under Aichi's leadership until they and Asteroid disbanded.

"What is the matter? Cat got your tongue, Ishida-kun," said Garnet as she looked at him. Joseph hissed.

"Watch you mouth girl," said Joseph as Garnet laughed a bit.

"You like me? Sorry you are not my type. You look like a dimwit," said Garnet as Joseph blushed.

"You got the wrong idea! Darn it even if you are kind of cute," said Joseph as he picked a card to ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Garnet V.S. Joseph**

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer. My story is about Cardfight Vanguard and my new original characters. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards if I re use any from the anime. I also have my original clans and cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Feel yourself in the story. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. The story takes place 5 years after Cardfight Vanguard G. Kai, Miwa, Misaki, Ren and Asaka and Kourin are 36 years old now. Aichi, Naoki, Shingo are 34 years old. Tetsu is 38 years old. (**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard. Even the characters)** (Let us get fight plays in the background of the fight as Garnet takes her match Copyright of Cardfight Vanguard)

**Witch of the Darkness**

We see Faith and Markus together with Miwa and Kourin as the first match of the entrance exam is starting. The first match is Garnet vs. Joseph. Garnet is a Psy Qualia user. Faith watches the match closely. The new light of Cray and new darkness of cray meet for the first time. We see will see Garnet's true power as she shows Faith a taste of the dark abyss.

**The cardfight begins as Garnet: Cards at hand: five, Damage: zero; Joseph: Cards at hand: five; Damage: zero **

**Joseph's turn:**

"Stand and Draw," said Joseph as he drew Little Sage Marron. He adds the card to his hand. Joseph looks at Garnet. Aichi leaves them for a moment as he went to his wife.

"I need to win this," said Joseph, as he wanted to be a pro like his old man. Naoki became a pro player. He was the last member of Q4 under Aichi's leadership until they and Asteroid disbanded.

"What is the matter? Cat got your tongue, Ishida-kun," said Garnet as she looked at him. Joseph hissed.

"Watch you mouth girl," said Joseph as Garnet laughed a bit.

"You like me? Sorry you are not my type. You look like a dimwit," said Garnet as Joseph blushed.

"You got the wrong idea! Darn it even if you are kind of cute," said Joseph as he picked a card to ride.

"Agrah…. I ride Light Mage Seeker, Marvin as I move Nicolas to the back," said Joseph as Garnet smirked."You really like me do not you?"

Joseph takes the form of Light Mage Seeker, Marvin as his Vanguard. We see Nicolas at his back. Joseph has four cards flowing in the air. Miwa and Kourin explain this to the students through the intercom.

"No I do not! Garnet," said Joseph as we see him as Light Seeker Marvin.

(Light Mage Seeker, Marvin a grade one-booster-unit Race: Human. Shield is 5000. Power is 6000. Card quote: "Mages are the wise advisers of the Royal Kings" ACT V/R: [counter blast one] Choose two rear guard that gets +5000 until the end of your turn.)

"Students as you can see. Joseph took the form of that unit. This is possible because of the Cray System," said Kourin as Miwa continued.

"When you ride a unit your Vanguard Circle is created by the information that you submitted in your application forms. Each circles are unique," said Miwa as Aichi went in the room.

"Students your cards are read by the System. Furthermore, you do not need to draw a card from your deck the system will automatically draw for you and add it to your hand," said Aichi as he told the other candidates to watch the fight.

"Your battles in this system are from of Related Learning Experience. This is a sample of what you will experience in this school if you pass," said Miwa. We get back to the cardfight, as we see Joseph hissing at Garnet.

"Stop changing the topic," said Joseph as Garnet was trolling (toying) with him. "Hehe…. Simple minded Joseph" Garnet and Joseph are thirteen years old.

"Really I changed it?" said Garnet as Joseph wished that Garnet would stay quite.

"Shut it woman, I end my turn," said Joseph as he blushed. Garnet raised her shoulders up a bit as a sigh of whatever.

"Is that any way to talk one of your childhood friends Ishida-kun," said Garnet as she winked at Joseph. Joseph sighed. Ren and Joseph flinched as they heard her.

"Garnet Suzugamori…," said Ren as his overprotective father instincts kick in. Asaka looks at Ren.

"Honey let Garnet be," said Asaka as Ren flinched at Asaka's voice. Naoki scratched his cheek as he tired to explain thing about his son.

"Sorry Joseph takes after me. Sorry Ren-kun," said Naoki as Kai and Misaki commented.

"Ahem… We should continue with the exam," said Kai and Misaki.

"Yes sorry about that," said Ren as they see that it was Garnet's turn.

Garnet uses her own clan named, Cursed Black Magic. A new clan in that joined the Dark Zone. This clan focused on sacrifice and soul calling units in to the rear guard. As Faith watches the fight, she felt a power. Garnet, who already has Psy Qualia calls Faith to Cray.

"What is this power? Where am i?" said Faith as she looks at a beautiful open grassland.

"You are Faith right?" said Garnet. Faith nods to Garnet.

"You're a Psy Qualia user too interesting," said Garnet.

"Psy Qualia?" said Faith as she wondered why Garnet called her a Psy Qualia user.

We see Cray. Nothing has changed over the years but the once strong leader such as Dragonic Overlord, C.E.O. Amaterasu, Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark to name a few, Have retired. The Six Roses of Fukuhara are the one of new leads of Cray. Garnet faces Faith as Witch of the Dark Magic and Potions, Luna. In Cray Luna is the leader of the Cursed Black Magic clan. Faith was standing around with no avatar. She was still new to her clan and the game. You can say that she is a Nob.

"Show me your avatar," said Garnet as Faith wondered what she meant.

"Avatar?" said Faith as she looked back with a blank expression.

"Do you even know why we have this school?" said Garnet as Faith was clueless.

"It for protection for a Darkens the will destroy every thing," said Garnet as Faith said, "Darkness?"

"You have your own clan and yet you have no Avatar what a joke…," said Garnet as they returned to earth.

**Garnet: Cards at hand: five, Damage: zero; Joseph: Cards at hand: four; Damage: zero **

**Garnet's turn:**

"Faith I will show you that you have no place in this school. If you get in," said Garnet, as she wanted to use Ishida as bait.

"Ishida get ready to see blood," said Garnet as she drew a card. Garnet drew Young Witch of the Dark Magic, Sharron. Garnet adds the card to her hand.

"Ride Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna," said Garnet as she placed the card on top of the starter.

"Moving Luna to the back and I call Sage of the Dark Magic, Shoran and Fallen Dark Angel to my right and left," said Garnet as she liked her formation.

"I search for My Avatar, Witch of the Dark Magic and Potions, Luna and add her to my hand," said Garnet as Joseph braced for her attacks. "Second Skill"

"What? Aww come on... Give me a break," said Joseph, as he knew that trouble was coming.

"Soul charge a card," said Garnet as she placed a draw trigger in the soul. When the system soul charges the Vanguard users circle glows.

(The draw trigger placed in the soul. Witch of the Crows, Cornelia is a grade zero-booster unit. Race: Human, this card is a human witch with a black crow on her left arm. Shield is 5000 Card Quote: "Crows are the messengers of Darkness…" "Ops more mail coming" C)

(Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna is a grade one-booster-unit Race: Elf. This unit is a seven-year-old form of Luna with a staff held on her right hand and a magic book on her left hand. Shield is 5000 Power is 7000 Card Quote: "What to do… I know a curse for you a smile for me" "Dark Hex Magic will help" V [Auto]: After riding on top of Witch of Hexes and Curse dolls, Luna check the top five cards for Witch of the Dark Magic and Potions, Luna which is a grade two unit and add it to you hand. V [Auto]: when placed on the Vanguard circle soul charge the top card C)

(Sage of the Dark Magic, Shoran is a grade one-booster-unit Race: Human. This unit is a wizard that looks like Battle Sprit Revenger, Mackart but he holds a sword. The unit's hair is black. Shield is 5000 Power is 8000 Card Quote: "With this cursed sword I will kill you" V/R [Act]: [Soul charge one from your deck] When you have more rear guard units that your opponent, this gets additional 5000 until the end of turn R)

(Fallen Dark Angel is a grade one-booster-unit Race: Angel. This unit is an angel with black wings holding a staff. This unit's hair is white. Shield is 5000 Power is 6000 Card Quote: "An Angel that is black, She will bring you the Abyss of Darkness" R [Act]: When this is placed in the rear guard circle and you have a Vanguard with "Hex" in the name you can call another unit in the soul. After that, unit attacks return the called unit back to the soul C)

(Witch of the Dark Magic and Potions, Luna is a grade two-intercept-unit Race: Elf. This unit looks like Sharp Fang Witch, Floda but Luna hold a crystal ball and Luna sits on a thrown with a bat on her right shoulder. Power is 9000 Shield is 5000 Card Quote: "With these potions... You will lose to me. I am sure" ACT V: When ridden over Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna. You can search your deck for Immortal Witch of Hex Magic, Luna and add it to your hand. V/R: [Counter blast one] Retire a unit of choice, then this unit gains +2000 for every unit you retire in your opponents field RR)

"I attack with Fallen Dark Angel," said Garnet as Fallen Dark Angel attacks Joseph as Light Mage Seeker, Marvin.

"No guard," said Joseph as he did a damage check.

"Alright, Again Soul Charge one card," said Garnet placed Sage of the Dark Magic, Shoran in the soul.

Fallen Dark Angel flies up in the air as she chants a spell. A spell circle forms around Marvin. Marvin gets a thunder shock by a thunder spell. "Ah…," said Joseph as Marvin. Garnet as Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna smiles as she struck her first damage of the fight.

"Damage check, Hope I get a trigger," said Joseph as the system showed the damage card.

"Got a draw trigger power to Marvin and I draw a card," said Joseph drew his avatar. The card is Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel. Joseph was happy to get that draw trigger.

(The draw trigger is Seeker of the Holy Harp, Akane. A grade zero-booster unit, Race: Angel Sheld is 5000 Power is 5000 Card Quote: "Let my melody lighten you mood")

(Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel is a grade two-intercept unit. This unit is a fusion of Dragonic Overlord and Garmore. Power is 9000 Shield is 5000 Card Quote:"The flame of courage burns bright as I burn my own path" V/R [Act]: [counter blast two cards with seeker in the name] When you pay the cost stand this Vanguard again [This can only be use once per turn] RR)

"Fallen Angel's skill, she goes to the soul as I call another card for my soul," said Garnet as she placed Sage of the Dark Magic, Shoran in the open front rear guard circles where Fallen Dark Angel stood.

"And I soul charge a card," said Garnet as she placed Witch of the Crows, Cornelia from her deck.

"Four attacks for this turn," said Kourin and Joseph as Aichi agreed with his wife. Miwa was impressed.

"So that is what you get when you mixed Ren and Asaka together," said Miwa as he enjoyed the match.

"She has three cards in the soul," said Aichi as Kourin continued. Ren was tingling with excitement as he watched his daughter play. "Actually it is four, Aichi"

"And not to mention that it is still early in the game," said Kourin. "My daughter you really are a smart one"

"Go! Sage of the Dark Magic, Shoran his power is 13000," said Garnet, as she knew that it would a hit but Joseph Guards it.

Sage of the Dark Magic, Shoran runs towards Marvin. Shoran strikes Marvin as Marin creates a shield. Sharon drives the blade deeper as Marvin s' shield cracks "Not a change" said Joseph as Marvin. A harpy blocks Sharon's sword.

"Guard with Critical Hit Seeker, Joan. Shield is 21000," said Joseph as he took a deep breath. "Darn it" Garnet looks at her failed attack.

"I return the finished Shoran back to my soul," said Garnet as she decides to get serious. Joseph placed the card in the drop zone.

(Critical Hit Seeker Joan is a critical trigger. This is a grade zero-booster unit, Race: Harpy Shield is 1000 Power is 5000. This unit is a harpy with a bow and arrow ready to fire. Card Quote:"This hit will bring victory as I want it" R [Auto]: After boosting a unit or Vanguard, This card returns to the deck and shuffle your deck C)

"Then take this my second Shoran Attacks your Vanguard," said Garnet as she knew that she has only one attack left.

"Soul charge one card to power up Shoran," said Garnet as the card soul charged was Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna from her deck.

A Shoran with power of 1300 faces Marvin. However, this time Joseph takes the damage of Garnet's next attack.

"I attack with my Vanguard boosted by Luna. Power is at 12000," said Garnet, as she wanted to Joseph to be at three-card damage. "No guard" Joseph looks at Garnet.

"Drive check," said Garnet as she shows the top card. "Got a critical trigger power to Sharon and critical to my Vanguard"

(The card is called Witch of Forbidden Magic Spells, Kirin. A grade zero unit, Skill: boost Shield is 10000 Power is 4000 Race: Witch Elf. Card Quote: "Forbidden Spells are the best" [Auto]: When you have a "Witch Vanguard"Place this unit back to your Deck after guarding and Shuffle your deck C)

"What? Then that means… It is hitting for 17000 and two critical," said Joseph as Miwa and Asaka predicted that Garnet would play like this.

We see Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna and Witch of Hexes and Curse dolls, Luna supporting each other for an assault on Marvin. Witch of Hexes and Curse dolls, Luna chants a spell that gives her power to Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna. Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna opens her spell book and aims her staff at Marvin.

"Hexes, Charms, Dark Magic… My enemies tremble in fear as the curse is casted on them. Darkness Wave," said Garnet as Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna. Garnet aims a spell at Joseph as Marvin. The staff releases a black beam of light. It hits Marvin as he screams in pain.

"Damage check, First Check," said Joseph as the system reviled a unit with no trigger. The card is Seeker of the Brave Flame, Mira. Garnet likes the odes in her favor.

"Second Check," said Joseph as he got a heal trigger. The heal trigger shined as the system showed it. Joseph gave the power to Marvin as he recovered one-card damage.

(Seeker of Healing, Yolanda is a heal trigger. Skill: boost Shield is 10000 Power is 5000 Race: Angel. This unit is angel on her knees as she holds a green orb on her hand. Card Quote: "My lord, I will fix your wound" [You can only have four heal triggers in your deck] C)

(Seeker of the Brave Flame, Mira is a grade one unit. Skill: Boost Shield is 5000 Power is 6000 Race: Human. This unit is a female mage knight with a flame on her hand she looks a bit like Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany R [Auto]: When this unit boost a unit with "Seeker" in the name this unit get additional 4000 in boosting R)

"Now he recovers a damage," said Garnet as she did not like the appearance of a heal trigger. Garnet was pissed off.

"You got lucky, I end my turn," said Garnet, as she knew that Shoran would not go through Marvin's current power. Joseph thanked God for making it out alive.

**Garnet: Cards at hand: three, Damage: zero; Joseph: Cards at hand: five; Damage: two **

**Joseph's turn:**

"Stand and Draw," said Joseph as he drew Seeker of the Brave Flame, Mira. Joseph wants to return the favor back to Garnet.

"Next I ride, With Flames of my passion, Guide me to my path, Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel," said Joseph.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Seeker Drive Dragon**

**A/N:**

**I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, Even the characters I do not own them.** ** The ages of the children will change as the story continues. The school has no age limit in the application of student. Just because I said ten to thirteen does not mean that all students are of that age bracket. The sophomores, juniors and seniors are also in the curriculum.**

**(Death glares to the askers of age, Just focus on the story [sighed]). **

**Kamui and Emi just got married so NO children yet. **

**I forgot to mention that Garnet's clan symbol is a magic circle. That Magic Circle is two crescent moons. **

Hi, I am cardfight dreamer or you may know me now as Dragonic Lilac Fire. Either of the two works, if you want to ask me something just give a comment or message me. My story is about Cardfight Vanguard and my new original characters. Enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards if I re use any from the anime. I also have my original clans and cards. Ok story start and let us picture it. Feel yourself in the story. Psy qualia Activate Seek the Mate! Welcome Misa-san. (Let us get fight plays in the background of the fight as Garnet takes her match Copyright of Cardfight Vanguard)

**Unity of the Blazing Seeker**

**Garnet: Cards at hand: three, Damage: zero; Joseph: Cards at hand: five; Damage: two **

**Joseph's turn:**

"Stand and Draw," said Joseph as he drew Seeker of the Brave Flame, Mira. Joseph wants to return the favor back to Garnet.

"Next I ride, With Flames of my passion, Guide me to my path, Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel," said Joseph as the cream circle glowed.

Joseph is in the form of Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel. Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel is like Garmore but its flames are more of Dragonic Overlord as in eternal flame. Rezel's blades are like that if Ezel Scissor. Joseph stood as Rezel. Garnet smiled.

"A puppy with a flamethrower is that you're Vanguard?" said Garnet sarcastically as Joseph glared at Garnet.

"A puppy my but…. You will be ash by the time you get to your turn," said Joseph as Garnet just let it slide. Garnet gave a serious face as she sees the new called units.

"I will blow you out like a birthday candle, Joseph," said Garnet as Joseph returned a glare.

"I call Seeker of the Brave Flame, Mira Seeker of the Light, Kano, Beast Seeker Archer, Lodi and Water Goddess Seeker, Himeko to rear guard," said Joseph as the units appeared by his side.

"Lodi's skill I discard a grade 3 unit form my hand and add Soul Seeker Infinite Drive Dragon to my hand," said Joseph as he discard Light Origin Seeker, Alfred XIV to the drop zone.

(Seeker of the Light, Kano is a grade-two-unit. Skill: Intercept Shield: 5000 Power: 8000 Race: Mage. Card Quote: "Guide us to the light" This unit is Female Mage like Dogmatized Jewel Knight, Sybill but she has a sword that can also be a whip like Knight of Rose Morgana. [Auto]: When you have a Vanguard with 'Beast Seeker' in the name, this unit gets an additional 5000 until the end of turn C)

(Beast Seeker Archer, Lodi is a grade-one-booster unit, Shield: 5000 Power: 7000 Race: Human Archer. Card Quote: "In the name of hope I will fight" "Seeker Arrow hit your mark" This unit is an Archer on a Pegasus like Pegasus Knight. His hair is yellow. R [Act]: [When you place this unit on the rear guard circle, you get to discard a grade three card from your hand then return that card to the deck] Search for the card called Soul Seeker Infinite Drive Dragon and add it to your hand. R [Auto]: when you have Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel in the vanguard circle you may draw a card. R)

(Water Goddess Seeker, Himeko is a grade-two-unit, Skill: Intercept Shield: 5000 Power: 8000 Race: Goddess Card Quote:"The fountain of youth belongs to the heroes that will never betray his men" This unit looks like C.E.O. Amaterasu but her hair is blue and she controls water around her. V/R [Act]: [Soul Blast One] when you have Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel as your Vanguard this unit gains 5000 power at all times. RR)

(Soul Seeker Infinite Drive Dragon is a grade three unit, Skill: Twin Drive Power: 11000 Race: Dragon God Card Quote: "Infinite Stars, Infinite Dreams This Dragon grants them all" This a unit is a combination of Soul Saver Dragon, Seeker Sing Saver Dragon and Prevail Jewel Knight, Yvain by skill. This unit looks like Soul Saver Dragon and Seeker Sing Saver Dragon combined but this dragon's armor is in the color red and white. V [ACT]: [Counter Blast Two and Remove all other units besides Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel form the soul if any remain] give three units of your choice additional 5000 power. If you have a vacant rear guard circle, (regardless of the number) you can superior call units to the field form your deck. V [Auto]: This gets 10000, plus one critical if you have units with 'Seeker' in the name, and If you have Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel in the soul. CONT [V/R]: LORD [If you have other units other that this clan, this unit cannot attack.] RRR)

Garnet as Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna takes a step back. Joseph as Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel smiles as he looks at his fellow units. The units waited for Joseph's signal to start. The tables have turned has turned as Joseph takes his counterattack. Garnet looks at her cards.

"I have a perfect guard but if I need too," said Garnet to herself as Joseph orders Water Goddess Seeker, Himeko and Beast Seeker Archer, Lodi to Attack Garnet as Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna.

"Alright, time to even things up by soul blasting one for Himeko," said Joseph as we see Himeko is at 13000 power still unboosted. Garnet hesitates to guard. "I will let it through"

"Take that Garnet, with a boost from Lodi, Himeko Attacks Luna," said Joseph as Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel.

"Its total is 20000. No guard," said Garnet as she hopes to get a trigger.

Water Goddess Seeker, Himeko and Beast Seeker Archer, Lodi to attacks Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna. Beast Seeker Archer, Lodi shoots arrows at Luna as Water Goddess Seeker, Himeko covers the arrows with holy water. The attack hits Luna. Garnet checks for a damage trigger.

"Damage check," said Garnet as the system showed a draw trigger. Garnet draws Immortal Witch of Hex Magic, Luna. She gives the power to Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna.

"Her Vanguard is at 12000, but I have my Avatar," said Joseph as he and Flag wilder, Nicolas attack Garnet as Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna. "Power is 14000. Not yet,"

Flag wilder Nicolas supports Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel as Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel charges for Witch of the Dark Hex Magic, Luna. We see Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel with his twin blades. The unit forms a blue fireball in the air as Garnet decides to guard. Witch of Forbidden Magic Spells, Kirin blocks Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel first attack.

"Guard with Witch of Forbidden Magic Spells, Kirin," said Garnet as Joseph activates Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel's skill to stand once more. Witch of Forbidden Magic Spells, Kirin goes to the drop zone.

"Yeah, second time sweet but first I," said Joseph as Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel.

"I attack with Mira and Seeker of the Light, Kano their power is 23000," said Joseph as Garnet grinds her teeth in anger. "Joseph you knew that I have a perfect guard,"

"No guard," said Garnet as she checked for any triggers. However, the card was Witch of the Dark Magic and Potions, Luna.

"Ren your daughter is losing," said Kai as Ren just smiled. Ren knew that Garnet was cooking something. Something that is as dark as the abyss.

"Really, Kai are you sure," said Asaka as Ren agreed with Asaka.

Kai and the others watch the match as we see Joseph as Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel was standing and not to mention that he still had a drive check. A witch with a mirror appears before Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel.

"Guard with Mirror Charm Witch, June. Your attack is nullified," said Garnet as she discards Immortal Witch of Hex Magic, Luna to the drop zone. Joseph checks for a drive trigger.

(Mirror Charm Witch, June is a grade-one-booster unit, Race: Evil Fairy Witch Shield: zero Power: 6000 Card Quote: "Mirror Charm Activate Reflect that Attack"" Broken Mirrors bring good luck to Witches" This unit's pose is like Paschalis but she is a witch with a Broken Mirror held on her left hand. CONT: Sentinel (You can only have Four "Sentinel" in your deck) AUTO: [Discard one card from your hand] Place this unit in the guard circle and that Attack is nullified until the end of the turn. RR)

"Drive check," said Joseph as the system showed a critical trigger. Joseph gives the effects to Rezel but it was not enough.

"I end my turn. Your up Garnet," said Joseph as Garnet smiled. "I am still standing… Prepare to lose, Joseph" Garnet looks at her deck as she started to draw.

**Garnet: Cards at hand: one, Damage: two; Joseph: Cards at hand: one; Damage: two **

**Garnet's turn: **

"Stand and Draw," said Garnet as she drew Witch of the Dark Oath, Starnes. "Alright, prepare yourself"

"Ride My avatar Witch of the Dark Magic and Potions, Luna and I activate her skill," said Garnet as she gets a copy of Immortal Witch of Hex Magic, Luna. Joseph shivers as he sees the card in her hand.

The field

"I call Witch of the Dark Oath, Starless," said Garnet as Joseph said, "I never have seen you use that card before" Garnet looks at Joseph.

(Witch of the Dark light, Starless is a grade-two-unit, Skill: Intercept Power: 9000 Shield: 5000 Card Quote: "We Witches have an oath to maintain. That is…. To practice Black Magic," This unit looks like an older version of Black Sage Sharon. AUTO R: (When called to the rear guard) check the top card for a Cursed Black Magic unit, if it is a grade one or less then call to a vacant rear guard circle. If the Cursed Black Magic unit, drawn card is a grade two or higher, then call a unit form the soul and soul charge the drawn card. V/R [ACT]: [Soul Blast Three] call a new unit form your deck and place to a vacant rear guard circle. C)

"I made this deck especially for today's exam and I thought that you would entertain me more but this is as far as you can go," said Garnet as Joseph and the others (even the teachers) sweat dropped.

"What kind of reason is that?" said Joseph as he pointed at Garnet. Joseph sighed. Meanwhile in the observation room, the teachers see that Garnet is a replica of Ren.

"What kind of reason is that? Answer us Ren," said Misaki, Kai and Naoki as Ren tried to calm them down. Misaki sighed as Asaka told her that Garnet is like her father. "Guys relax"

"Ren, of all the genes that you gave it had to be your annoying personality," complained Kai. Ren sweat dropped at Kai as Kai did a palm face.

"I do, Hope I will not be her advice this year," said Misaki, Naoki, Miwa and Kourin, as they did not like that side of Garnet's father.

We see three kids went in side the observation room. These are Mikura Miwa, Yoshi Kai and Toshiki Kai Jr. These students topped last years' entrance exam. These student are in the in coming second year students. Mikura Miwa is the second child of Miwa and Misaki. She has a photographic memory like her mother. Mikura has short hair. Its length is like Misaki's hair in season three that is a bit curly. Mikura, Yoshi and Toshiki Jr. are fourteen years old. Her birthday is on April 1. (Yes, she shares the same birthday as Miwa) Mikura's hair is colored, Lilac and her eye color is Gray. Personality wise, Mikura is like her mom but she can be as forgetful as Miwa. Mikura uses both Genesis and Oracle Think Tank but her true clan remains a mystery. Yoshi Kai and Toshiki Kai Jr. are the children of My OC Jessica and Kai. (Sorry to burst your bubble but yes you read right) Yoshi Kai looks like Ikuto (From Shugo Chara) but his eyes are green. Toshiki Kai Jr. Looks like Suzaku (From Code Gease) but his eye color is jade green. The Kai twins are a mix of Kai and Jessica by personality. Yoshi uses both Narukami and Royal Paladin Deck while Toshiki Junior uses a Kagero Deck but rumors say that he has another clan that is also a mystery. The three children watch the match as we see the next moves of Garnet.

"Soul Blast Three thanks to Witch of the Dark light, Starless's Skill," said Garnet as she calls another copy of Her Avatar to the felid.

"Activate My Avatars' skill. Counter Blast 2 and I retire Water Goddess Seeker, Himeko and Seeker of the Light, Kano," said Garnet as Witch of the Dark Magic and Potions, Luna.

Witch of the Dark Magic and Potions, Luna looks at her Crystal Ball as she summons two lighting strikes at Himeko and Lido. The two units went to the drop zone. Joseph as Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel could only look at his allies scream in pain as they leave the felid.

"Her Vanguard is at 13000," said Joseph as he computes the others to be at 16000 to 17000 and he has only 10000 shield to protect him. "Darn it, I lost"

"Now I can attack you with limited guards Lucky me," said Garnet as she activates Starless's second Skill. Garnet checks the top card. She sees that the top card is Calamity Drive Dragon.

(Calamity Drive Dragon is a grade three unit. Skill: Twin Drive Power: 10000 Card Quote:"This Dragon caused the collapse of all ancient civilizations" This unit is a dragon. It is as scary as Phantom Blaster Dragon by Skill. V/R [Limit Break 4]: (You can activate this skill if you have four or more cards in your damage zone) [Soul Blast One, Counter Blast Two and Discard a copy of Calamity Drive Dragon] You can retiree all of your opponents rear guards on the felid (If the cost is paid). If your opponent has zero rear guards units, this unit gains +10000 and an extra critical until the end of the turn R)

"Soul charge and I call one unit from my soul," said Garnet as she called Fallen Dark Angel back to the felid.

Fallen Dark Angel comes to the back of the second Witch of the Dark Magic and Potions, Luna. Garnet orders Fallen Dark Angel and Witch of the Dark Magic and Potions, Luna to attack Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel. Joseph lets the Damage through. The card placed in the Damage Zone is a copy of Beast Seeker Archer, Lodi.

"Garnet and Joseph huh…" said Mikura as she went to her mother. The boys went to their father.

"Odosan how's the match? Any new contenders," said Toshiki Jr. Kai looks at his son. "So and so..., Son" Toshiki Jr. asked Yoshi to rephrase the sentence.

"Dad meant to say, Average, No new contenders with Psy Qualia or a new clan so far," said Yoshi as Toshiki Jr. Looks at Garnet. "You look a bit green Toshiki"

"Yeah, you could say that Oni-chan," said Toshiki Jr. as he did not like the presences of Garnet in the place. "By the way Toshiki Junior, Are you going to tell Mom about your crime?"

"Huh? You mean this morning about me skipping classes?" said Toshiki Jr. as Yoshi nodded. Kai goes to Toshiki Jr. "Son, me and your mother need to talk with you…." The Overlord glares at his sons as the boys gulped.

(**Explanation: **Like Asaka, Garnet has her crush. The lucky person is Toshiki Jr. Garnet calls him by Toshiki-sama and sticks to him like glue. Toshiki Jr. does not like Garnet [for now] well; I will explain more as the story goes on.)

"Next with Sharon's support, Go Starless Finish Him off," said Garnet as Witch of the Dark Magic and Potions, Luna. "No guard" Joseph checks for a damage trigger.

"No trigger" said Joseph as he sees the card was a copy of Beast Knight Seeker Lion, Rezel.

"With support from Luna My Avatar attacks with a total of 18000" said Garnet as she waited to see if Joseph would guard it.

"Guard with Critical Hit Seeker, Joan shield is at 19000," said Joseph as Garnet said, "Checking for Triggers"

"Got a critical trigger all to the Vanguard," said Garnet as Kourin and Miwa said, "That is it, Garnet won this hands down"

"23000," said Kai as Witch of the Dark Magic and Potions, Luna strikes Joan. The card went to the drop zone. "I need a heal trigger"

"No luck," said Joseph as it was a draw trigger. Joseph draws one of the heal triggers. "Second check"

"NO I… I lost again," said Joseph as Garnet said, "Just child's play" Garnet was rather disappointed in Joseph as Aichi made announced the result.

"Congratulations to Garnet. Please go to Naoki-san and Shingo-san for your sectioning and dorms," said Aichi. Naoki and Shingo are waiting out side for the new student to come out. They will handle the paper work. Garnet walks out of the room, as she felt disappointed.

"What a waste of time," said Garnet as her parents came to get her. Ren and Asaka were happy to see their daughter.

"Honey, I think she can get the 'you know what'," said Asaka as Ren gave their daughter a box. "What is this? Mom, Dad"

"Open it," said Ren and Asaka as Garnet opened the box.

Garnet looks at a black ribbon in the box. Garnet the looks at her father then to her mother. Asaka and Ren gave Garnet a Ribbon.

"That is a special gift for you," said Ren as he smiled at his child warmly. "But what do I do with this?" Her mother got the ribbon and placed it on their daughter's long dark blue hair.

"My baby looks more beautiful with a lovely ribbon on her," said Asaka as she hugs Garnet. Ren joins them. He wanted hug them too.

"Garnet sweety I know you want to grow as a card fighter but your journey is just starting. We are with you every step of they way," said Ren as he stooped down to his daughter's height. Garnet nodded.

"This is just the start, Father is right," said Garnet as the parent went home. Ren gave the job to Kai and the others.

So far, the student faced each other. Out of the six roses, only Garnet has passed the exam. Two of the six roses are already students in the Academy. These are The Kai twins and Mikura Miwa. Last year they blazed through the computation. They take after their parent when it comes to fighting. Miwa and Kourin call the next pair of players.

"Faith Mendoza will fight Senta Sendo," said Kourin as Senta Sendo went to Faith Mendoza. Rinchi looks at Faith as he sees them go to the system.

Senta Sendo is one of the twins. He is the second son of Aichi and Kourin. He looks like a male version of Kourin. His hair color is yellow eyes are green personality more of Aichi. Rinchi Sendo is the first-born twin. He is like Kourin by personality but he is soft to his closest friends like Aichi. His hair is dark blue while his eyes are green. Senta and Rinchi use Royal Paladins (for now). Joseph went to Rinchi Sendo.

"Rinchi Thanks for letting me use your deck, man, you're a life saver," said Joseph as he smiled at Rinchi. Rinchi looked at Joseph and sighed.

"Next time bring your deck Joseph. I wanted to face your Narukami Deck but fate has said 'not to face you yet'," said Rinchi as he said it like his mom's cold tone. Senta talks to Faith.

"Hi, I am Sendo Senta and your Faith right? Nice to meet you," said Senta as he smiled at Faith.

"What a pleasure, I am Faith Mendoza," said Faith as they went to the room.

(Note: Senta and Rinchi got Aichi's shouta powers but their powers only work with girls. The Sendo twins did not like the idea of a fan club and their stalkers) Girls that had passed the exam glare at Faith (in the monitor) and commented.

"She gets to fight Senta"

"I know right that is so unfair"

"I want to fight him"

"My Prince is fighting a witch"

Faith smiled at Senta as she got out her deck. Senta also brought out his deck. The System restarts once more as Both Senta and Faith place their Decks in the system.

"Cray Time Start" said Faith and Senta as Kai gave his key to the scanner.

The Battlefield is in the Dragonic Empire. We see a Lava River as the field. Six cold molten rocks are the land used for the units. Senta and Faith look at each other as they called their units to battle.

"Stardust Trumpeter" said Senta as he changed to the unit. Faith commented Senta's unit. "Wow a cute angel" "Thank you Faith, let us have a good match with no hard feelings""Sure"

"My turn, Angel Sanctuary Knight, Lucy" said Faith as she turned to that unit. Senta looks at the unit.

"Angel Paladins, They are the new clan but I will not lose," said Senta as the battle heats up.

(Angel Sanctuary Knight, Lucy is a grade zero-booster unit. It is a Pioneer unit. Race: Angel Sheld: 10000 Power: 4000 Card Quote: "Angels of Liberation Fight!" ACT R: [Counter Blast 5, Retire this unit and Soul Blast Five] Call from your deck four new units and give them additional 2000 until end of turn.)


End file.
